One shots of Genryusai Yamamoto
by ERGO-PR0XY
Summary: more info inside!


This is complete crack. Please do not read if you do not have a sense of humor. Really, this is really immature cause my friend and I were giggling the whole time when we wrote this out. It's not horribly written. There is no plot line in this. This is all Genryusai crack one shots because we decided there should be more fanfics that has Genryusai Yamamoto tagged.

This is a multi chapter one shot fanfic about Genryusai Yamamoto's life.

We put a good amount of time and effort into what you are about to read.

Everyone is OOC 'cause it's parody.

This is after the war against Aizen.

We REALLY, REALLY, REALLY, want o emphasize that this is a parody. Nothing serious here.

So. You have been warned. Read and review?

* * *

After the epic battle between Aizen, Soul society has regained it's peace and a few Shinigamis continued on with their hobbies and other developed new hobbies.

Shinigamis such as Genryusai Yamamoto.

After the epic fight with Aizen, Yamamoto calmed things down a little-he even made a special time for himself where he would just walk around smiling as he nods his head every once in awhile- Kenpachi once candidly commented Genryusai becoming a senile old geezer gone off his rocker- Genryusai smiled and shrugged it off and continued to smile and nod his head as he strolled away, pissing Kenpachi off even more...

It's been days since Genryusai Yamoto been cooped up in his room- with the occasional suspicious visits from Sasakibe who was allowed to spend time in the real world to gather-what Genryusai considers, "important" Information ..

It's now the captain's meeting and everyone is expected to attend-no exceptions.

**Yo, yo, yo...**

**This is your man Sasakibe...**

Eyes widen as the sound of heavy beats were heard and...

Sasakibe came strolling out on the stage wearing a tight wife beater, baggy jeans and lumber jack boots. No one knew how to react or say. They just stared in sheer shock as their jaw drops and Sasakibe continues on with the introduction.

**And I'm here presentin my main man...**

The bass drops...

** Yama G!**

**This is a Yama G O.S. remix...**

**For all you numb nuts who don't know what O.S. means...**

**It means Original Shinigami!**

**BAM!**

**I'm the latest status quo**  
**Best believe its true**  
**Yama G up in this shit**  
**So don't flip the script**  
**I'm about to school you fools**  
**So sit back down as I break this shit down**

**Don't plea your case**  
**'Cause I'll break your fucken face**  
**I'm the king pin of the Gotei 13 held in the highest decree**  
**So don't get this shit twisted**  
**Cause your ass is gonna get busted**  
**So sit down, enjoy the view**  
**I'll show you numb nuts what Yama G can do**

**All you Ryoka out there...**  
**You better watch your back!**

**Yama G ain't gonna cut you slack**  
**I'll tear your ass up a new one**  
**I won't even flinch**  
**Yamma G's up in this shit**  
**What you expect?**  
**A candy ass bitch like yourself?**

**Bring on that little shit Aizen**  
**That punk ass bitch**  
**(Punk ass bitch 3x)**  
**Sealing off Ryūjin Jakka like the candy ass bitch he is**  
**He can't face me head on**  
**He had a major cause of numb nuts**  
**Because he knew he was a bust**  
**I''ve been the Captain-Commander of the Gotei 13 for 1,000 years**  
**There ain't shit you got on me**  
**You withering flea**

**(withering flea 3x)**

**YO!**

**Go ahead, step up to me**  
**I'm the fucken history of Soul Society**  
**So get your proprieties straight**  
**Before you take the bait**  
**Just remember...**

**I'm the latest status quo**  
**Best believe that is true**  
**Yama G up in this shit**  
**So don't flip the script**  
**I'm about to school you fools**  
**So sit back down asI break this down**

With eyes blazing with adrenaline, Genryusai thrusts his fist forward and drops the mic annddddd...

**Word.**

Walks off like a boss.

Everyone was in shock with Genryusai's performamce as a new found respect for the man was formed.

Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto can, indeed, rap.

During the following days, the seireitei was oozing with rumors and talk about Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto producing a full length album, and begged Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto to release a full length album when they found out the rumors weren't true.

* * *

xD

I know the "rap" is terrible and cheesy since me and my pal aren't poets or rappers...

Thanks for reading?


End file.
